


My Friend

by LilFroggyChair



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFroggyChair/pseuds/LilFroggyChair
Summary: Ghostbur could never get rid of the empty cold feeling he had, he always felt guilt and hated how he was jealous of others who had someone there for them.But he may not be so alone when he meets a new fluffy blue friend.
Relationships: Wilbur soot | Ghostbur & Friend, Wilbur soot | Ghostbur & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO I HATE THAT I HAVE TO MAKE THIS CLEAR BUT I AM N O T SHIPPING ANYONE ESPECIALLY GHOSTBUR AND FRIEND!!! THIS IS AN ANGSTY/FLUFFY PLATONIC FIC!!!

Ghsotbur wasn’t alone, no he was far from it! He got to hang out with Tommy and Dream and Techno and Phil and sometimes even Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy! So he was far from alone. But- that didn’t stop him from feeling alone. 

He didn’t know how to explain how he felt, emotions were difficult- he really only knew sad and happy, maybe even mad but he never got mad! And he always had blue so the sadness never stayed, but this feeling- it was like emptiness. Like-you were surrounded by things and people and it gave you fulfillment and warmth- but people didn’t bring him that. He never felt like he could really be close or attach onto someone, I mean- who would want to stick around a insane and manipulative persons ghost? He always thought that, he excused his empty feelings as he didn’t deserve to be felt that way by people he hurt while he was alive and that was okay! All he needed was his blue! But no matter how much blue he used he could never get rid of this feeling, the empty cold one. He couldn’t shake the feeling he had when he looked at Tommy and Tubbo while they were together and the saw the warmth radiating and bouncing off eachother. He knew they had eachother. Always. He got frustrated a lot when he thought about the two. “They always have eachother.” Ghsotbur just couldn’t figure out what irked him about that statement? Had his alive self always felt this.. cold? Alone? It took awhile to figure out what this feeling was- he talked about it reluctantly to Phil one day and Phil described it as the word “jealousy” that word made him feel sick- it made him feel so bad and mean and guilty. He didn’t want to feel bad because Tommy and Tubbo were there for eachother- or when he heard the laughter shared between other friends. But he couldn’t help himself. He wanted something- some ONE he could call his own- someone he could call his- his- his friend. Someone who was there for him. That laughed with him. He knew he would never find someone though, and he would just have to learn to accept that. Like he said before- who would wanna be friends with a dead mans ghost? He knew with time and enough blue the bad emotion would go away. 

Or maybe in time,he would just find someone to fill that empty cold feeling.


	2. Finding Warmth in the coldest of places

It was a cold day in Lmanburg. Ghsotbur watched the fluffy white particles fall from the sky from the safety of philzas house. Did it ever snow when he was alive? Was it always cold? He couldn’t exactly remember. Whenever he tried to think back to when he was alive all he felt was heat. Heat from other bodies, Fire, Tnt, and fighting. It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling but it was better than being cold- his thoughts though were cut off by loud banging and the yells of people calling for philza to come out of the house, in a hurry he saw the tall blonde male climb up the ladder from the large area under his house and scurry over to the door, while also shouting “I’m coming, I’m coming!”. When philza opened the door 3 people pushed past him and piled inside the small house. Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy- they were wearing aprons that looked to have dried blood all over them, it made ghsotbur gag a bit. He hated blood. They were also carrying large axes. 

“Ah hello mates! How are you all? Do you uh- need something?” He could hear the uncertainty and nervous coming from Phil’s voice. 

“Yeah actually, we needed you to take us to Technoblade.” Tubbo was the first to speak, the two others nodded in agreement.

Phil laughed a bit  
“Sorry guys I can’t do that, why do you need him anyways?”

“We’re going to execute him. He needs to be punished for his crimes against Lmanburg.” Quackitys voice was low and demanding- ghostbur backed up a bit sinking into the spot he was originally at.

“E-execute him? But he’s a changed man! He’s gone into retirement. He’s not a threat anymore.”

“Phil that isn’t the point. He needs to be punished.” Fundy spoke up.

“I’m sorry but I can tell you were he is-“  
Phil was cut off when Tubbo and the others pushed past him forcefully.

“Then you don’t mind if we look around for anything that could help us. This is for the country Phil, our home. This is for the better.”

“Hey!-“ phil ran over and started pulling them away from his chests and grabbing thing out of their hands, earning himself a few mumbled threats from Quackity- but it wasn’t long before Tubbo called out to the others. 

“Guys, look what I found!” Everyone rushed over to Tubbo, he was holding a small enchanted compass in his hand. The needle was pointing north and engraved onto the side was a name: ‘technoblade’ 

“Well lookie here..” The three men turned around and faced Phil who was basically sweating at this point.

“Philza Minecraft, by hiding this you have committed treason against this country.”

“Maybe we should execute him along with that pig.” He hear Quackity hiss under his breath

“T-treason?! I’m just trying to protect him! Like I said he’s a changed man! He doesn’t want anymore violence or to cause anymore trouble.” Phil was reaching his hand out to Tubbo, his reasoning was clearly not cutting it by the looks on their faces. After noticing that, Phil took a step back razing his wings in a semi defensive manner. The 3 men piled out off Phil’s house, with the compass still in hand. Before setting off though Tubbo turned around and faces the door where Phil was standing looking absolutely defeated. 

“I will deal with you and your punishment when I return.” And with that the 3 men set of north. After closing the door phil turned back and started pacing around the house muttering to himself. Ghostbur didn’t know what to do- he didn’t even exactly knew what was going on! He was concerned. Why were they looking for techno? Why is Phil in trouble? Why was there blood all over them? Why is everyone so angry? He began to slightly panic as well- he felt as if icy metal was cutting into his arms and back- his chest wound aced. Why is everyone fighting again? He fumbled around a bit but after a bit of missing his pocket he finally got his hand in and grasped the dye. Blue- blue it’s okay everything is okay- focus on the blue. After a bit of heavy breathing and calming himself down he took his hand out of his pocket- still holding onto the dye tightly. He floated over to Phil who was mumbling something about how stupid government was. Ghostbur carefully reached an arm out and tapped Phil on the shoulder- the blonde man whipped around and looked as if he was about to shout but calmed when he saw it was the ghost standing in front of him. 

“Take some blue, it will make you feel better.” Ghostbur smiled and extended his hand that held the dye. Phil exhaled and nodded, he took the dye from the cold transparent hands and squeezed it. After a moment of silence Phil set the blue in his pocket and looked up to his s- the ghost. In front of him.  
“Thank you, Ghostbur.”

Ghostbur smiled, he nodded his head.  
That’s when an idea popped into Phil’s head. 

“Ghostbur”

“Yeah?”

“Can you follow Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy for me please? To uh- make sure they stay safe on their journey? We don’t want them getting hurt and all, right?”

Ghostbur lit up at the thought, he would be able to go out on an adventure with his frien- comrades, and make sure they were safe and happy? That sounded wonderful- but then the reminded hit him.  
“But uh.. Phil it’s snowing, and cold- and they’re going to technos right? So won’t it even get snowier? And you know I can’t survive in the snow for too long or I’ll melt- and I don’t want to melt because-“

“Ghostbur. Your rambling.”

He deflated a bit, he had to remember to stop that.  
“Sorry Phil- but as I said it’s dangerous for me to go out..”

“Ghostbur- can you just do this one thing for me? Please? I’m sure you’ll be fine and the others will be there to save you or whatever if you actually end up getting too hurt.”

Ghostbur looked at the floor. He had to do it, it was for Phil, and for the others safety. Even if he got hurt it would be okay. Someone would help him if he did get too hurt. He was still uneasy about the whole thing but he nodded in agreement. He grabbed one of Phil’s large capes and latched it onto his shoulders and adjusted it so it wouldn’t fall off. He opened the houses door and the cold air hit his face, it sent a shiver down his spine. No- it’s okay! He would be okay! He stepped outside and carefully shut the door behind him. His feet sunk a bit in the snow with the first slow steps he took, but as he sped up he started to ignore his feet and just focused on finding the group. He hissed and bit his tongue every time a small flake of snow touched his skin. It hurt- it really did. It was like burning but without the warmth. It had the same sensation. He tried to push the memories and thoughts of pain away and focus on his mission. You just have to go north and find them. Make sure they’re safe.

He didn’t know how long had passed. It could’ve been hours or days. He was in a spruce forest. He was freezing. There was snow everywhere. Every time the fluffy particles hit his faces he let out a whimper in pain. No why was he here? We was supposed to be with the others. What if they were hurt? Why did Phil make him go? He could be home by the fire reading. He clutched onto the blue cape and harshly shivered. His steps were slow and jagged. Why was it always so cold. He took another step but this time he fell. His face fell flat in the cold snow and he let out a scream. It burned so bad- his face felt as if it was melting off. Was he going to die again? He didn’t want to die. Death scared him- funny considering he was already dead. He sat up using his hand as support. He was shaking so much, tears were rolling down his pale grey skin. He wrapped the large cape around him. It sounded like there was screaming in the distance but he could’ve just been hallucinating. He didn’t wanna focus on it. The screams hurt his head already- his head- his head was pounding. He closed his eyes. He was holding the blue to his chest, like he was hanging onto it for dear life. His breaths were unsteady. He was starting to loose focus of the sounds around him. Everything was fuzzy. He felt dizzy. After a few seconds he felt forward, the blue scattered around him discarded.

It was really cold. For a long time after everything went fuzzy. Untill- it wasn’t anymore. He felt warmth, it felt so good- so comforting, so happy. He grasped whatever was in front of him and shoved his face into it, it was really fluffy. Almost like a cloud. He curled himself up next to it and let himself be engulfed by the warmth. Had someone found him? Techno? Phil? He didn’t care as long as he was warm.  
After what felt like forever he carefully opened his eyes to see blue. He pushed himself back and looked at what was giving him the warmth. 

It was a blue sheep

He stood up abruptly and looked at the sheep in shock. Why did it come and sit by him? Why did it save him? The sheep made a little noise of discomfort and stood up. He frowned a bit, as much as he was confused he was thankful to the sheep, and he enjoyed his warmth. But to his surprise- the sheep walked back over to him and shoved his head into his stomach. It made a small muffled sound. Ghostbur hesitantly placed his hand on the sheep’s head. After a little while of petting him Ghostbur stopped. 

“Well thank you- Erm- little guy” he gave a small smile to the sheep.

“But I have to go find my comrades, so goodbye.” He turned around and started to walk towards where he heard distant voices, but stopped when he heard walking behind him. He turned around and the sheep was closer to him. He walked backwards a bit and the sheep did in fact follow him again. Why was it following him? Was something wrong with  
Ghostbur? He didn’t have any food on him did he? No he didn’t eat he was a ghost.. then what did he want? He started walking backwards again but he tripped over his feet. His hand touched the snow as he braced himself for the fall and he let out a small yell. He held his hand breathing out the hottest breath he could come up with onto it. The sheep slowly walked over to him and carefully head butted his hand. The warmth that radiated from the sheep made his hand immediately made it sting less and feel better. Was the sheep trying to.. help him? The sheep was blue and blue took away sadness and.. he just took away the sadness that came from him getting hurt so it was like.. a living blue? That liked him? His blue? Well if it liked his and he thinks he likes them does that make him his.. friend? 

Friend. Nobody wants to be his friends- or, no person. This sheep liked him though. Wanted to be there for him, help him, take away his sadness- his pain. That sheep was his friend. Ghostbur smiled widely as grabbed the sheep and pulled it into a tight hug. He had a friend! He let go of the sheep and stood up. He dug around in his pockets for a little before pulling out a small lead. He carefully tied the rope around she sheeps fluffy blue wool before walking towards the voices once again, Friend in tow.

He wasn’t very cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this so far!  
> (Sorry it took so long to update I loose motivation easily)  
> And again sorry for any bad spelling or grammar


End file.
